OC Contest
by black and blue converse
Summary: Everything you need to know is inside! Contest closed! Winners posted and the completed first chapter is up!
1. OC Form

**So I know I have a few stories going on right now (i update once a month unless I'm totally brain dead) but I just got another great idea and want to write a chapter and will need a few OC's ! Here's the summary:**

**Gustavo gives the boys two weeks off to go back to Minnesota for Christmas and are set to leave just after New Years. While they're there the reconnect with some old friends. Will BTR want to return to LA after they realize they've fallen in love with them? To make matters worse 3 of them suddenly end up missing just before Christmas. Can the friends find them before its too late?**

**I need OC's to be girlfriends for Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, so just fill out the form below!**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname (if its something sort of random please give a brief explanation of to why):**

**Birthday/Age (boys are 17)**

**Appearance (the more details the better)**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Family/ Backround:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents (something other then singing/ dancing would be great!):**

**Favorites-**

**Color:**

**Book:**

**Band/Singers/Music:**

**Actor/Actress:**

**Movie:**

**Food: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Life in General-**

**Do you have a job?:**

**Do you plays sports or are in clubs:**

**Can you drive (if so what kind of car do you have?:**

**Do you like living in Minnesota?:**

**How long have you known the guys?:**

**BTR guy (in order of preference):**

**How do you act around them?:**

**How do you plan to win them over?:**

**Anything else about your character?:**

**Contest ends in ONE WEEK! please fill out the ENTIRE form or you'll be disqualified.**

**Good luck writers :)**


	2. My OC

**Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of great OC's so far! I'd just like some more! Especially for Carlos and Logan I've barely gotten any for them :/ they'll be great boyfriends I promise! The Kendall OC forms are great but I'm sort of getting overwealmed with them, however if you think you're oc can top the others please enter! But if you send in an OC for Carlos and Logan you have a better chance of getting in my story!**

**The Contest is still on and ends monday, I thought since you all take the time to fill these forms out, I would too, so here it is! (Lenoir is one of the main characters and likes James)**

**Full Name: **Lenoir Erica Blooming

**Nickname (if its something sort of random please give a brief explanation of to why): **Leni, Len

**Birthday/Age (boys are 17) **17 born on March 12th

**Appearance (the more details the better)**Has dark red hair that falls in loose curls a few inches past her shoulders. She's 5'5 and weighs about 125lbs. Is curvy especially around the hip and bust areas and has almond shaped sapphire blue eyes with a set of dark eye lashes . Her cheeks are rosy and her lips are in between thin and full. Has some light freckles that are scattered across her cheek and has fair skin. has a simple black flower design on the outside of her right foot that she got after her best friend Amy from NYC was killed in a car crash (she loved flowers) she has one earing on each ear lobe.

**Personality:**Lenoir is sweet and kind. She genuinely cares about people and there emotions. She also loves to dance and have fun with people because she knows that we don't have long to live and we should make the most out of life. She likes to take risks sometimes and is brave. Leni is very polite but protective of her friends and loved ones. She'll defend them if insulted, can take a hit, and can throw a mean punch if things get out of hand (she doesn't like violence at all but knows how to defend herself if things get out of hand) She is determined in life and if she wants something bad enough she will strive to get it. Lenoir loves to laugh and have a good time

**Style: **since its the middle of winter she wears jeans, sweaters, long teeshirts, cute coats and scarfs. She likes to accessorize with costume jewlery and wears flats and boots

**Family/ Backround: **Micheal and Evangeline (both 43) her dad is british and has an accent (Leni got a little bit from him) she doesn't get to see him that often because he has a very demanding job that requires him to travel all over the world (she does still try to stay in touch with him by face talking with him) Evangeline recently was diagnoised with breast cancer just after the boys left.

**Hobbies:** dancing, playing hockey, photography, cooking

**Talents (something other then singing/ dancing would be great!): **good at blowing really big bubbles with gum, speed talking, impressions, can dance on pointe shoes

**Favorites-**

**Color: **lavender

**Book: **Harry Potter

**Band/Singers/Music: **Darren Criss, Regina Spektor, Coldplay, Radiohead, Florence and the Machine

**Actor/Actress: **Johnny Depp/Emma Watson

**Movie: **The Proposal

**Food: **brownies

**Likes: **red lipstick, snow, brownies, music, family, love, friends, hot coco

**Dislikes: **cancer, blizzards,

**Fears: **getting kidnapped, spiders, losing loved ones

**Life in General-**

**Do you have a job?: **yes at local cafe and she also shovels snow for the neighbors

**Do you plays sports or are in clubs: **ballet, key club, drama club

**Can you drive (if so what kind of car do you have?: **yes she has her license but is saving up her own money for a car because her mom's medical treatment cost too much for her parents to pay for it. Plus she wants show independence by buying it herself

**Do you like living in Minnesota?: **yes she likes the snow and can't imagine leaving there since she moved there from NYC a few years ago.

**How long have you known the guys?: **she met them a year and a half before the guys moved to LA, she meet Carlos when he was assigned to show her around school and ended up living next door to Logan

**BTR guy (in order of preference): **James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall

**How do you act around them?: **the same but suddenly acts differently around james, she's a little more giggly and blushes more

**How do you plan to win them over?: **have a fun day in the snow and just have fun in general

**Anything else about your character?: **she wants to save up to visit the guys in LA with her friends. She also has a lot of trouble ice skating and day dreams a lot

**Contest ends in on Monday! please fill out the ENTIRE form or you'll be disqualified. Soon I'll post who's still pending and who's been eliminitated.**

**Good luck writers :)**


	3. Some Eliminations and a New Deadline

**Hey guys! Just re-read all of you're entires and was able to pick some eliminations and cut the list nearly in half. Don't get me wrong the contest is still on! If you are eliminated don't give up! You can send me a new OC entry.**

**Here's the results so far: **

**Eliminated (X)**

**Still Pending (SP)**

BTRNZKendall (X)

Sarah Celia Morrow (X)

Mikichan21 (X)

iBeNinja (SP)

Mystic Samurai Sorceress (SP)

Man-Suz-She (X)

BTRrocksmyworld (SP)

littlebug247 OC #1 (X)

littlebug247 OC #2 (X)

BellaRosa (SP)

BTRluver143 (X)

Destined for Greatness (X)

btrmusiclover21 (X)

BTRmakesmeCRAZY (X)

Purple-Bumblebees (X)

KMGloveXDrama101 (X)

imadisneygirl (SP)

Miss . Whatshername (SP)

xLittleMx (SP)

Life is Good (SP)

Big Time Fanfiction Author (SP)

Nemo-chan (X)

emo is luv (SP)

iluvBtr101 (X)

rainboots (SP)

DallieJLovesBTR (SP)

**THE CONTEST IS STILL ON but the deadline has been changed to Friday (as in tomorrow!) and will end at one! KEEP THOSE OC'S COMING!**


	4. Winners and a Sneak Peek!

**Wow you guys are amazing writers! It was so hard choosing just one girl for each guy! I had at least three that I really really loved for each guy, this is probably on of my hardest OC contests yet! Well I have finally decided on some winners and if anyone would like to hear them please continue reading!**

**There will be FOUR OC winners instead of just three. The roles needed are: a girl for Carlos, Logan, and Kendall and a best friend for Katie (she'll be 14 in this fyi) I added this extra toll because I was so in love with this OC I couldn't possibly let her go!**

**And the winners are... drum roll please... *drum roll***

**For James we have my OC Lenior Erica Bloomington (**_description: __Has dark red hair that falls in loose curls a few inches past her shoulders. She's 5'5 and weighs about 125lbs. Is curvy especially around the hip and bust areas and has almond shaped sapphire blue eyes with a set of dark eye lashes . Her cheeks are rosy and her lips are in between thin and full. Has some light freckles that are scattered across her cheek and has fair skin. has a simple black flower design on the outside of her right foot that she got after her best friend Amy from NYC was killed in a car crash (she loved flowers) she has one earing on each ear lobe._**)**

**For Kendall (which was the hardest group to choose from) Nora Anneliese Mandelino by happeyapple is the winner! (**_description: Very long honey golden, hair with much lighter highlights due to the fact she is in the sun so much and beachy waves with darker roots. Very long meaning almost lower back and has a beachy vibe. Her eyes are large-ish and almond shaped. They are a deep, aqua blue, not an icy blue. Her eyelashes are on the longer side, but she has blonde hair, so they aren't very dark and mascara is a must. On her back, she has small angel wings (shoulder blades). Behind her right ear she has "Psalm 23:4" written in curve with her ear. On her left rib cage, more towards her back, she has her younger brother's birthday written in roman numerals, and on her right wrist she has waves, sort of similar looking to the billabong logo; none of these tattoos have color_**)**

**Logan's girl is Emina Forrester by DaniaAzman (**_description: Pale complexion. Her dirty blonde hair is in wavy ringlets, its ending tips in dark brown colour. It's natural. Her hair ends at the middle of her back. She stands at 5'7 with an hourglass figure, weighing 125 lbs. Cerulean blue eyes, that turns navy when she's angered. Her eyelashes are naturally curved upwards. Her cheeks are dusted pale pink._**)**

**A girl for Carlos is Mackensie Jon Brunoski (**_description: 5'3" and pretty average all over. Very very short, brown layered hair (cut like Anne Hathaway's hair in the new movie "One Day"), with side-swept bangs. Brown eyes, tan skin, with a thin splatter of freckles all over, especially around the inside corners of her eyelids and around her elbows._**)**  
><strong>~*~<strong>

**Last but not least is Katie's best friend and Lenior's adopted sister Ruby May Hopkins by Big Time Fanfiction Author (** _description: She has waist-length snow-white hair, with three streaks on the right (Black, Purple, Red). She has emerald green eyes, which are glazed over (always) because she is blind. They have gold and silver flecks in them. She has three piercings in her right ear, one in her left (in the earlobe). She has a small tattoo of a daisy on her left ankle. _**)**_  
><em>~*~

**Thank you to all the writers who submitted an OC form and congradulations to the winners! Now does anyone want a sneak peek the first chapter?**

**Kendall's POV**

Today was one of those days were I really wish we weren't so down to earth and had decided to sit in first class. James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Mom, and I were on our way home to Lutsen, Minnesota for Christmas and New Years and as eager as we were to get there and see our friends that we had to leave behind, we had to survive this plane ride first. The turbulence was terrible, the flight attendents were cranky, and since we got our tickets late most of us were split up. Carlos was up front, behind first class, talking to any person who would listen. Right now he was asking a list of question to a blonde and annoyed flight attendent, who was answering each in one word responses. Behind him was Mom, who had fallen asleep next to the window with her romance novel resting in her lap. Katie was two rows in front of me and Logan, sitting in the aisle seat next to a young couple. She was currently beating her high-score on Castle-Smashers.

Logan and I were in the middle of the plan seperated by a woman and her baby between us. For nearly the first 2 and a half hours of the flight the baby was fussy, screaming and crying during the entire ride. He had pooped twice, thrown up and peed on me (luckily I had extra clothes in my carry-on), threw his bottle nearly a dozen times at Logan's head and kept dropping his toys, which his mother made us continuously pick up for her. However with only a half and hour left in hour flight the infant and his mother had settled off to sleep.

I think we'd all agree that James had definitally had it worst! Things started out great for him. His original seat was actually in first class next to a hot Russian super model on her way to New York City. We all suspected that he'd be making out with her before we landed. But things quickly turned bad when he was asked to move to an alternative seat so an elderly woman in a walker could sit there. His new seat was in the second to last row in the back of the plane wedged between a stearn looking business man and a very fat man pigging out on a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. Behind him was bratty kid who kept kicking back of his seat, and James got in a fight with both the business man and the boy's parents. He looked like he was going to break down in tears when the fat got up to use the bathroom and sat down on his lucky comb.

"Attention all passengers," A voice said over the intercom, "This is your pilot speaking. We are preparing for our final desent, please put your seats and tray tables to there up right position and fasten you're seat belts. Also we advise you to turn off all electronics. We will be arriving in Lutsen, Minnesota within the next 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with us today."

I reached over the infant and his mother and grabbed Logan's laptop that was on his tray table about to shut of when I noticed something. Before he had drifted off to sleep, Logan was watching a slide show, but I couldn't quite see the pictures. It was frozen on one image now and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. Eight faces beamed at the camera as they huddled around a camp fire making smores on the last night of summer vacation, only a few months before Big Time Rush was born. A girl with her golden waves framing her face sat with her arm around him in the center of the picture. His best friend Nora, he remembered moving on to the girl who was laughing with Carlos to the right of them. Mackensie Brunoski had her long, nearly waist length dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Carlos had an gooey smore in one hand and his mouth was covered in chocolate. Standing sort of crouched by us was James and Logan and next to Nora was Lenior and Emina. Lenior's dark red hair was braided on either side of her head and her braces caught the light sort of awkwardly but never the less was as happy as the rest of us. Emina was visiting from the boarding school she goes to in England. Her blue eyes seemed to stand out from the crowd. I couldn't wait to see them again.

"Excuse me sir. I'm going to have to ask you to turn that off." A flight attendent said, shutting Logan's tray table and tapping him awake

"Oh sorry." I said shutting the computer down and looking out the window at home.

**Mackensie's POV**

"Do you see them?" Nora asked me scanning the crowd for any sign of our favorite hockey-playing superstars.

"No," I said standing up on my toes fixing brushing my bangs towards the side, "They're gonna recognize me right?" I gestured to my new haircut, about two and a half feet were gone since the last time we've seen them.

"I think so, hey look there they are! Hey Kendall!" Nora waved them over and hugged Kendall and James at the same time.

"Hi guys!" I shouted hugging Logan and then reaching out for Carlos.

"Sorry dude, do I know you?" he asked. I stepped away from him speechless. "Its okay Mac, just playing with you, I love your new haircut."

"Oh thanks I-"

"Omigosh! Its BIG TIME RUSH!" Someone nearby screamed. We looked around and suddenly were surrounded by screaming fans and the flashes of paparazzi cameras.

Cue the Oh-Oh-Oooohhh-Oh's...

**So what do you guys think of the sneak peek? More characters will be coming out soon. I'm not sure if I like the plot anymore though... Anyone have ideas?**


	5. News About the First Chapter!

**Hey Everybody! I am going to make this short and sweet and just say it:**

**THE COMPLETE CHAPTER ONE IS POSTED! :)**

**AH! As you've probably guessed I'm really excited! I personally think the first chapter's great, but I have to say that, after all I'm the author who thought of the beginning. Anyway! Thank you all once again for being so insanely amazing and creating thoses awesome OC's!**

**Stay tuned for the newest update of: "Better Get Movin'" **


	6. A Second Sneak Peek!

**Hey guys! Thank you for being so dedicated to Better Get Movin'! Dania and I wanted to give you another sneak peak of what to come! Here's the second chapter written by the wonderful DaniaAzman:)**

Wardrobe doors opened and closed. Dressers were pulled open and slammed shut. Clothes hangers clattered against the floor as she hastily threw them to the ground. Brown eyes shined with curiosity as she took in the sight of her sister in a frantic state. Emina was pacing the floor, dragging her attires to her bed and shoving them into a big, black bulk of a luggage bag that was already stuffed full, but Emina didn't seem to be conscious of that.

'This isn't like Emina at all.' Cassie thought to herself. Her sister wasn't calm, wasn't happy. She was being . . . odd. Her hair was tousled and tied into a messy bun, a few blonde strands covering her rosy cheeks. A frown had been plastered on her face, her expression grim. She'd stop her work, breathe out a heavy sigh and started working again. Cassie was bugged out. Her sister would know whenever she's in the room, greeting her with a smile and soft 'Hello' as she presented herself. She explained to Cassie that it was 'instinct' when Cassie asked to her older sister, 'Are you psychic?'. But now, the blonde haired girl didn't take notice of her sister's worrisome self.

'She's not even looking at me.' pouted Cassie. She pushed herself up from leaning on her sister's bedroom's door frame, uncrossing her arms. She stride to her sister's bed, dodging clothes that flew her way and plopped herself onto the soft mattress. Cassie had turned her head to the left, glancing at the object before pulling it into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Cupido and nuzzled her nose into his white coat of shiny fur. The Dooodoll's coat was spotless and his heart was a vibrant red, it seemed brand new. Thing is . . Cupido wasn't. Cupido The Dooodoll was given to Emina as a Christmas present by a certain Big Time Rush member. Emina's smile had lit the living room like the bright, glittering lights that decorated the Christmas tree when she unwrapped her present. That was two years ago and the plushy was still as adorable as ever. Emina kept it like she kept everything of hers; Neat, Tidy and Very close to her heart. She'd bring Cupido along with her whenever she went away for a business trip far away from Lutsen, Minnesota.

A smile tugged at her chapped lips and it grew wider when the world went blank. She started to reminisce and visited Memory Lane, twirling about and dancing her way through the short clips of memories that implanted in her mind. She'd be in a fitful of giggles when reminded of a hilarious time spent with the boys of Big Time Rush, flushed pink at an embarrassing one and flashed a grin whenever she played a happy clip. She wasn't pleased at all when her trip to Memory Lane was cut short, interrupted by an object hitting her right on the forehead. A loud hiss passed through her gritted teeth when her fingers probed at the stinging pain. She glared at the offending object that hit smack-dabbed at her. She wished the 'Looks could kill' quote was real, hoping the metal hanger would melt into a puddle of hot metallic silver. Cassie took a look her sister, she knew who did the crime of hitting her, but it was unintentional, Cassie thought. Setting Cupido aside, she slipped out of the bed and trotted to the long mirror across the room.

"Hope it's not too bad." Cassie mumbled to herself, stopping in her tracks when the reflection in the mirror had caught her attention. Her mouth gaped open when purple had coloured a small part of her forehead. She rushed forward, getting a clearer look at her forehead. She poked the bruise, just to see how much it would hurt, wincing slightly at the pain that confirmed her curious thought. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could but to live on, with a bruise. Not quite what she expected, but oh well.

'First bruise at fifteen years of age. Not too bad, soldier.' She smirked and saluted a goodbye, her reflection miming her. Turning her back to the mirror, she went back at observing Emina who had pulled out another luggage bag and had already piled it half full with clothes. She 'tsk-ed' at the situation and went to help her sister, who clearly had no idea she was being unkempt. She took a step, but stopped when an idea popped into her head. She snapped her fingers and threw her hand in the air, all happy. She knew the perfect person who could bring her sister out of her zombie-like state. He just got back from Los Angeles and was best friends with her sister. She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone from the pocket of her black Ferrari jacket, punching in her friend's number.

'Good thing I've remember all their numbers.' She pushed the green call button with glee and waited for her friend to pick up his phone. She took another glimpse of Emina and decided that the girl needed help. She clutched at the phone that was pressed up to her ear. The bloke was taking a long time to answer.

_Beep. Beep. _

'Pick up.'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'Pick up the phone.'

_Beep. Be-_

'PICK U-'

'Hello?'

A voice had answered. She blushed when she almost screeched at her friend over the phone. The girl needs help, she thought to herself. She cleared her throat and said a reply.

'Hey You. I need your help.' Her eyes glittered at her very own words

Deafening cackles echoed through the hallways as he made a mad dash to the asylum's entrance door. About to run to freedom from captivity, he was confident enough he'll make out alive. His flushed red cheeks paled white when the floor beneath him began to shake, the vibrations enough to send his limbs shaking. Cracks were heard and the ground began to be littered with jagged lines. He knew what was the consequences would be the moment he breathed the air in the oddly quiet asylum. He had predicted the-might-happens from the moment he encountered the mad man once again. So, this was just another trick from the foul git. Planting a silent bomb underneath his feet and setting it off the moment his clad foot made contact, he definitely would perish. Though, the man had made some plans to have him dead, he himself had plans to get himself free from the traps. So, in this time of which he could die from falling under the treacherous crumbling marble floor, he used one of his plotted escapes.

"You know what you have to do?" A voice had said from the ear piece stuck to his ear.

"I do." He replied.

"Be careful now."The woman couldn't see his nod for as a reply. His hands clutched at the customised grappling hook gun that was attached to his utility belt. He raised it high to the metal walkway above him, targeting the metal railings. His index finger lay upon the gun's trigger, ready to pull. Eyes sharp, hands steady and posture ready, he pulled the trigger. He was too late. The floor was crumbling just behind his heels and from taking a 30 hundredth seconds instead of a nine to soot the gun, he was falling. The floor disappeared from his feet and his body lurched backwards from the force of the gun. The grappling hook flew upwards; the fluorescent lights made the metal hook look shiny. It inched towards the metal railings up above, but with his weight pulling him back into the pit below, the grappling hook didn't get to wrap itself around one of the railings. The grappling hook, with its weight, passed by the boy once he let go of his grip on the hook's gun. The hook still tact with the gun whizzed below fast.

He was terrified. The man's arms and legs were flailing as he made his way down. His gadgets were useless at the moment to save the man. His eyes glittered with tears and his mouth went wide open to let out his piercing scream.

"NOOOOO!" Carlos cried.

His shoulders slumped in remorse as he saw the man fell down the hole. He's worked so hard to keep the man alive. Carlos's hands were scorched red, sweaty and numb. His breathing laboured as he stood alone panting. He had saved the man plentiful of times before, but now. . He was too late and for that, the man was gone. Disappearing from sight and possibly . . .

Dead. 

**So what do you think? As always you're thoughts are more then welcomed:) Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Black and Blue Converse **


End file.
